Computing devices continue to become more ubiquitous in today's society. As the capabilities and types of computing devices continue to increase and evolve, the desire for increased communications between devices has also increased. Advancements and developments in device communications illustrate the desire to increase the network connectivity between computing devices. However, in order for computing devices to communicate with different types of computing devices, these devices often must be able to communicate using a variety of wireless-communication standards and/or protocols. To enable devices to communicate using various wireless-communication standards and/or protocols, enhancements and improvements continue to emerge for communication components of computing devices, such as network interfaces, transceivers, etc. However, various difficulties still arise for computing devices that include components for communicating using various communication standards and/or protocols.